Albus Potter: The Rise of an Emperor
by SONofBEEDDLE
Summary: What is a dream? A random image our minds show us? Or is it something more? Not even "the Chosen One" knew the answer. But with the arrival of a profecy, his greatest fear may come true. But this time, he can't do anything. The Real Chosen one has come.
1. Prologue: Fears come true

Albus Potter: The Raise of an Emperor

**Albus Potter: The Raise of an**** Emperor**

**Prologue: The prophecy**

**-X-**

Harry Potter was in his office at the Aurors Department of the Ministry of Magic. He was the Head Auror at this time, he had been chosen by the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry had been very busy lately, with some problems with one of the operatives.

But what Harry didn't know, was that that very case, would be the deciding event in the fate of many people close to him.

Harry was in his office late at night, almost midnight, when suddenly the door shot open.

"Sir!" called the caretaker.

"What is it, Thomas? And why are you in such a hurry?" asked the Head Auror.

"It's Madame Jordan, I think she's hurt!" Thomas answered with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Calm down. Now tell me, where is she?"

"Right out of here, I brought her with me".

"I'll take care".

Both men went out of the office. There in the floor was a fifty or fifty one year old woman. She was shaking, like having a shock or something like that. Harry kneeled right next to her and held her hand. He was worried; he hadn't imagined that she was in such a bad shape. He took out his wand and said an incantation, and Madame Jordan began to stop shaking slowly. Then she was still, still and cold.

"We need a healer!" shouted Harry. "Quickly, call Hermione; she should be in her office!"

"Yes, sir" answered Thomas. And as fast as he could, he ran to the Law Department.

Harry remained there with Madame Jordan. How could she have fallen in such a state of shock? Was she hexed? Many questions crossed the mind of the Head Auror. Then suddenly, Madame Jordan sat up. She turned her face to Harry, and he saw that her eyes were like lost tracked. She opened her mouth.

"_The night of the fourteenth anniversary of his birth, the new Boy in the Emerald __Heritage will have to fulfil his destiny. No one will be able to stop him in becoming the most powerful individual in the land. _

"_The sky will be frozen and the land will burn. The sun shall appear no more and darkness will take over every living one. The storm will not stop and every soul will be shadowed by fear. Darkness like no other… that is the Chosen One's fate._

"_The only chance to prevent him from his dark destiny is a flower. The Flower of Winter. The shadow of the Chosen will oppose him in whether path he chooses. The rise of an emperor will take place in the years to come. _

"_The Emerald will lead his companions and the shadow will extend to the most recondite place of the world, or will vanish forever. _

"_If the Chosen One chooses the path of light, the Serpent will return to its fellows, and together they'll be the only chance to light up the sky. _

"_The Flower of Winter will decide. If the Emerald has it, the hope will remain. But if the Chosen One loses it, his path will be darkened and the Darkness will be eternal._

"_He, who has the eyes of the Protector, will decide the fate of the world. He, whose path could be the darkest or the brightest, will rule Fate"._

With the last words, Madame Jordan fell again to the floor and didn't say more.

Harry stood there. He didn't know what to think, one of his biggest fears was about to fulfil, the Rebirth of the Dark Lord. Voldemort was dead, he had no doubt about it, but what could stop the birth of a new one? And worst of all was that he, Harry Potter, couldn't do anything. Fear. Despair. Those were the only things the Head of the Auror's Department could portrait in his mind.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice calling from the end of the corridor.

"I'm here" he answered.

Hermione came running at top speed. She stood right beside him. She put a hand on the woman's forehead.

"My God, she has a very bad fever!" she said scared. "I'll take her to St. Mungo"

"Hermione, wait" Harry stopped her before she could get her up. "We can't take her anywhere".

"Why not?"

Suddenly, from the eyes, ears and mouth of the woman a silver liquid was coming out. Harry opened his hand, and the silver liquid began to reunite on it, forming a shiny, silver ball. Harry stared at it with fear and sadness.

"Harry is that what I think?" asked Hermione.

"Yes" he answered, his voice shaking a bit, "our greatest fear has been professed. But this time, we don't have anyone who can stop darkness from cover us once again. And this time, it could be forever".

The only thing they could do before realizing the healers coming from the end of the corridor, was staring at the prophecy with worried looks on their faces. A new shadow was coming for them. The Emerald Chosen One.

**-X-**

**That's the prologue. Who are the new Chosen Ones the prophecy is talking about. The new darkness is coming from the unknown.**

**Remember: Read & Review please! )**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Albus Potter: the Rise of an Emperor

**Albus Potter: the Rise of an Emperor**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Seven years later…

A boy with messy black hair and green eyes was in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express. He was exited about going to the first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's name was Albus Severus Potter.

He was the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. His father was the most famous wizard in the Wizarding World. He had vanquished the Dark Lord Voldermort in the Battle of Hogwarts of the Second War. After he defeated him, although he hadn't finished his education, he was accepted in the Auror Department and trained to be an Auror. He was the fastest wizard to become an Auror. He did only one year of training. He later became the youngest Head of the Auror department at the age of 29.

And his mother was one of the most decorated quiditch players in history. She played for the all-female-player team, The Holyhead Harpies. The only team she ever played for, not counting the England Quiditch Team. She had won many prizes during her career including "Rookie of the Year", "Youngest player to play for a British team" and "#1 player of the decade". After she retired she became Quiditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

Albus was with his favourite cousin, a pretty red haired girl named Rose Weasley. Both of them exited about Hogwarts.

Rose was an innocent, but smart girl. She had the so typical Weasley read hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Ron was the right hand of Harry Potter and his best friend. They both had captured many dark wizards and wannabes during their career.

And Hermione was the Head of Laws Department. She had created many regulations and laws, most of them in against abuse over non-human creatures and hybrids. Also she ordered the release of all House Elves and gave them the right to be paid for their services (which had given her some trouble at first, but then it had turned to be for the best).

Albus turned to her cousin.

"So Rosie, we finally made it!" said Albus very happily.

"Yeah, I'm so exited!" replied Rose cheerfully. "Which House you think you'll be in, Al?"

"Don't know. James said I'd be in Slytherin, but dad said that wouldn't be a problem. But all Potters and Weasleys are in Gryffindor"

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, but mom said she'd like me in Ravenclaw to piss off dad" Rose giggled.

"Well, I think braking tradition would be cool too, right?" Al asked nervously.

"I don't really care about that, Al. It doesn't matter the House, but the person".

Albus looked at her cousin with an amazed look.

"That's deep. You copied it from a book, didn't you?" asked the young Potter with a smirk.

"What do you think?" asked-answered Rose. They began to laugh.

This is how everything had been during both kids' lives. They had been always very close. Since their birth they had begun an unbreakable friendship. More close than any other cousins could be.

After five minutes or so the door was open, and a tall, blond boy entered the compartment. He had steel-grey eyes and a pale skin.

"Can I sit here?" the boy asked.

"I know you!" shouted Rose. "You're the Malfoy boy, what's your name? Scorpion…"

"Scorpius" he corrected calmly.

"Malfoy?" asked Albus. "Like Draco Malfoy? The former Death Eater, _that_ Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes" Scorpius answered. "Is that a problem for you?"

"You're the son of a _former_ Death Eater. What do you think?" replied Rose with an _isn't it obvious?_-tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius getting angry.

"We don't like your dad's past" continued Albus roughly.

"Why should we let you in?" asked Rose.

"I'm not my father!" replied Scorpius. Now he was angry.

The tension was getting heavier between the kids. Scorpius glaring at the two with hate glares, and the two cousins glaring at him with disgust.

_This is how Malfoys will be always treated. _Thought Scorpius.

Suddenly, Albus' face relaxed. Also did Rose's. Both of them looked at each other and began to laugh lowly. Scorpius looked at them confused.

"Well said, mate" Albus said. "We know you're not like your old man"

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius still confused. He didn't expect such reaction.

"We know your dad has change, Malfoy" said Rose. "He works with my mom in the Law Enforcement Department. We were just joking".

"Yeah" continued Al.

"You mean that I can sit here?" asked Scorpius.

"Is a free Magic Community, you can sit wherever you want" replied Rose.

Scorpius sat on the place next to Al. He was really confused about the situation. He just couldn't understand.

"So what are your names?" asked Scorpius. "By the looks of things I can say you're a Weasley" said the Malfoy pointing at Rose.

"That's right, my name's Rose. And this wanna.be.like.dad. is my cousin Albus Potter".

"I'm not a daddy's boy!" snapped Al. "Don't listen to her Scorp, she's always been the daddy's little girl" at the last comment Rose punched Albus on the shoulder.

"Call me Al" he said rubbing hi s shoulder.

"You seem to get along very well" said Scorpius sarcastically.

"She's just jealous because I'm the smart one" said Al cockily. Another punch from Rose hit him in the same shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Yeah right, that's the reason why you ate Poxy eggs last week, isn't it?" replied Rose.

The three of them laughed for long time at Albus' jokes; it was like they were destined to be friends. Scorpius felt really comfortable, he had never had too many friends at home, and half of them were house elves. Always because of his father's reputation. He was not very loved in the Magic Community, although he had a high range job at the Law Enforcement Department. But what would you expect of being the son of a man who supported Lord Voldemort?

They bought some candy from the trolley, more chocolate frogs and Every-Flavoured-Beans than anything else.

Albus open his chocolate frog and ate it before it could get away from the window. He took the Wizard Car.

"Sirius Black" he announced.

"No way!" said Scorpius. "Man, that's one of the rarest. Not everybody has one"

"_Sirius Black, one of the bravest wizards in history. Merlin Order class I" _rode Al. "_Put in Askaban for crimes he did not committed, he spent there twelve years. He escaped from Askaban and helped Harry Potter in the beginning of the Second War. Murdered in the Ministry of Magic by Bellatrix Lestrange. Member of Albus Dubledore's Order of the Phoenix and godfather of Harry J. Potter"_

"Nice life" said Scorpius sarcastically.

"That's not funny, Scorp" replied Rose.

"Sorry"

"Nah, dad's already over it."

"He sure was a great man" said Scorpius.

"You bet he was! Dad's always telling stories about him and grandpa' Potter, although dad never met him" said Al a little sad.

They changed the subject tying to cheer Albus up. They did a bean-eating contest, which Scorpius won, although he got beans with flavours like snot, vomit, and old eggs. No one could ask how he had made it. He thought it was worth for some maney in his pocket. After some time Rose looked at the window, there she could see Hogwarts behind the mountain in front.

"We're almost there!" she screamed excitedly.

"We need to change to our robes" said Scorpius.

Al was taking off his t-shirt when he saw that Rose hadn't exited the compartment.

"Rose, I think you shouldn't be staring at us while we are changing" but what Albus didn't notice was that she was staring at Scorpius, whose upper body was exposed, revealing a huge scar in his back. It was like something had cut him hardly, but he seemed to not noticing it.

"Scorp, what happened to you?" asked Rose worriedly

"Nothing special" he answered coldly.

"But…"

"I said it's nothing!" he cut her off. He turned and saw that she was about to cry. "Sorry, Rose, it's not something I like to talk about".

"Sorry" she said.

"Rose?" Al said suddenly. "Can we get changed now?"

Rose left and the boys put on their school robes (Rose was already wearing hers). The train stopped at Hogsmead Station and the students got down. Albus began to look for the figure of the gigantic Hogwarts Caretaker, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Firs' years over' ere!" he heard the voice of Hagrid.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius walk to him.

"Hi Hagrid" both Al and Rose greeted him.

"Al, Rosie! 'Ow was you summer?" the half-giant asked.

"Everything's fine" answered Rose. "Except for the fact that Al doesn't know the difference between normal eggs and Poxy eggs" at this the giant laugh, before spotting Scorpius.

"'Ooh's this?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" the boy answered, a little intimidated by the presence of Hagrid.

"Malfoy eh? Don't worry, Scorp, Al's friends are my friends" declared Hagrid extending his hand. Scorpius took it with his own, getting it back almost crushed by the force of the caretaker. "Firs' years over ' ere! Go ter the boa's now"

The three friends got on a boat, where was also a pretty first year girl, who caught Albus' eye. She had long, wavy, black hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She was reading a book.

"_Hogwarts a History, Extended Edition_" rode Rose "in which chapter are you?"

The girl raised her head, she was a little nervous.

"Oh, no, I already rode it. I just like reading it again" she answered.

"Really? Me too! I'm Rose Weasley by the way; these are my cousin Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy"

"I'm Ashley Graham" the girl replied. "Are you Harry Potter's son?" she asked Albus.

"Yeah, but don't get confused, I'm better looking and more charming than my dad; and funnier than my brother James." Al answered with a big smile.

"You look just like him" Ashley said. "He's my favourite wizard celebrity."

Scorpius and Rose laughed at this. Ashley looked a little ashamed and lowered her head. Albus shot a death glare at his friends, and then he looked back at Ashley.

"So are you new in Hogwarts?" Al asked Ashley with a joking tone. Ashley smirked, which made Albus blush, she had an adorable laugh, she sounded so innocent doing so.

"Always showing the people how smart you are, Albus" said Rose shaking her head.

All four laughed out loud. It was so comfortable for Albus being with her cousin and his new two friends. He was normally shy in front of people, but with them, he just felt like home.

The boats arrived at the castle and the new comers were welcomed by Deputy Headmaster Longbottom.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new comers" he greeted. He spotted Al and Rose in the front and gave them a nod. "I'm Deputy Headmaster, Herbology teacher and handsome Head of Gryffindor House, Neville Longbottom, but you can all call me Professor Longbottom if you want" he finished. The students smirked a little.

"Now" he continued "I'm going to lead you to the Great Hall so we can begin with the Sorting. But first I will announce you have arrived and I'll be right back"

Then Neville left, leaving the students some time to know each other better, Rose was talking to Ashley about _Hogwarts, a History_ while Al was talking with Scorpius about their summer. Suddenly somebody spoke out loud.

"So, another Potter joins Hogwarts, what a surprise" the one who spoke was a brown haired boy, with black eyes and no good intentions. "Let me present myself. My name is Adam Brooks" the boy stood in front of Albus. He was half an inch taller than Al.

"I'm Albus Potter" Al presented himself. He knew what this guy wanted.

"Well, at least, you have courtesy" Adam mocked him.

"What do you mean? Who are you" threatened Al.

"Some one better than you" Adam answered cockily.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

"Only justice, Potter, only justice"

In that moment, Professor Longbottom came and led the students into the Great Hall. The four big tables, the candles levitating, the big sand-clocks with jewels of the colour of the Hose they belong, the enchanted roof that simulated the night sky outside, everything was just like Harry had told Al before. He was really happy for being finally at Hogwarts. Albus spotted the stool with the Sorting Hat on it.

"Attention" announce Longbottom. "I'll call your name, you'll sit on the stool, I'll put the Sorting Hat on your heads and you'll get sorted.

"Brooks, Adam" Adam put on the hat and after some seconds the Hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

A big applause from the Slytherins, then he went and sat down.

"Bones, Carl" a fat boy went to the front, after some seconds the Hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Some people got sorted, but Albus thoughts were in other place. Now being in Slytherin would be a problem, always having that Brooks guy around him, he definitely didn't want that. Al was snapped out of his thoughts with the next name.

"Graham, Ashley"

Ashley sat on the stool and after some time the Hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

A great pop from the Gryffindors, and Ashley sat down in the Gryffindor table.

"RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR!"

After some more names, the last one Michael Turner, who got sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Longbottom called out Scorpius.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Some whispers from the presents followed his way to the hat, but it didn't matter to him. He sat on the stool and put the Hat on.

"_Ah. A Malfoy. Hm__m, long time since the last one I sorted"_ the Hat whispered in his head. _"But you are hard to sort, unlike your father. I can see a great intellect, maybe Ravenclaw could be a good House for you. You are loyal, very loyal, a Hufflepuff is growing on you, courage emanates from your heart, Gryffindor would be proud of having you in his path. Hm. I see a little thing here, in the most recondite corner of your head, you have something here"_

"What do you see?" asked Scorpius in his mind.

"_Ambition. It's what more emanates on your mind, you try to hide it, but you have such a thirst. Young Malfoy. You want to prove something, and there's the house for those who want to make a statement and make a name for themselves, you'll do good in _SLYTHERIN!"

The hat shouted. When Scorpius took off the hat he saw that the people were looking at him, it seemed that his sorting had longed a little too much, he headed to the Slytherin table.

After some other names, it was Al's turn.

"Potter, Albus" announced Neville. "Good luck!" he whispered when Al was near, then he put the hat on.

"_Ah. Difficult, so difficult .T__he toughest until now. I can see, young Potter, that you have as much courage as your father, if not more. Your loyalty to your friends and family is great in you, your intellect one of the biggest I've seen until now, however you hide it. And then is this corner of your head. It's unlike the others, because you don't even know you have it"_

"Wh…what do you mean?" asked Al. The last statement made him nervous.

"_Thirst, ambition, cunning, every one of Salazar Slytherin's characteristics emanate from your mind. You'd do better than many people in Slytherin"_

"I can't be in Slytherin, I'm a Potter, and I have Weasley blood"

"_So you think you belong to Gryffindor, young Albus? Let me tell you something. Reputation is bad for the Slytherin Hose. But your heart is the heart of some one mighty, courageous. Your mind is that of some one __sly, smart, ambitious, brave and loyal. You're afraid of a destiny of greatness and power. The only thing is that you don't want to admit it to yourself. Any house could be good for you. The choice is in your mind and your heart. Any House would lead you to greatness. Oh, so difficult to sort you it is. But you remind me of somebody I sorted long time ago."_

Albus didn't know what to think, the hat was confounding him, and he didn't know what path to choose. But then he remembered the words of his father: "You were named after to Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was maybe the bravest man I ever knew"

Was there anybody like that for real? If his father has so much respect for somebody, it was because there was a reason. Albus wanted to know who he was; he wanted to be like that man, the one named Severus.

"Slytherin" whispered Al in his mind. "I want to be in Slytherin"

"_Why is that?" _the hat asked.

"Because I want to break tradition" he joked

The hat giggled.

"_Very well, young Potter, wish you look in…_SLYTHERIN!"

Albus took off the hat. Every eye in the Hall was directed to him. He began to feel uncomfortable. Professor Longbottom had his mouth open, Hagrid had his mouth open, even Headmistress McGonagall was shocked with the news. Then, in the Slytherin table Scorpius began to clap loudly, and then the entire Slytherin table (except Adam) was clapping cheerfully.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" the table was chanting.

Then Albus walked happily to the table and sat next to Scorpius. After some other people got sorted was finally Rose's turn. She was the last one; she sat on the stool and put on the hat. After five seconds on the stool the hat shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"

After the sorting the feast began and the students were filled with roast pork, steak, chicken, and many other succulent plates.

After the feast, Al and the other Slytherins went to their Common Room. There Albus went straight to bed. He was really tired and only wanted to sleep and get his thoughts in order.

**-X-**

**That's Chapter I. Al has enter Slytherin along his new friend and his new enemy. The time will pass and Al will grow stronger.**

**Read & Review please. )**


End file.
